Ravens Beginning
by Draketheinvisible
Summary: Hey guys it's my first fanfic so don't burn me with all those flames just yet. The titans meet a new waiter in there usual hangout, but what happens if a suspicious character is watching there every move waiting until the time is right to retrieve the book containing Malchoir well you'll just have to find out, two of my ooc's are involved hope you guys enjoy it
1. It all begins

**SO yeah this is my first fanfic with the help of a good friend superbassx3 thanks for helping me out and everything**

**ALSO I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS if i did i would have made another season instead of Teen Titans Go! got this copyrighted also hehe hope you guys enjoy.**

NO ONES POV RAWR!

It was a normal day in Jump City. Well as normal as any other day that is, the teen titans had managed to defeat Cardiac and Raven tore him to little bits and pieces. The teen titans went to their usual hang out, the pizza parlor. Where the African American Cyborg (Yeah I know Cyborg is a Cyborg clever huh?)And the witty green Beast Boy or BB as his friends nicknamed him had their famous argument.

"MEAT!" yelled Cyborg clearly pissed off.

"VEGGIE!" Yelled BB agitated that Cyborg didn't or hadn't cared to realize that he has morphed into most of the animals that were being served on the menu and knew exactly how they felt about (Gulp)….meat…

"MEAT! MAN HOW CAN YOU DENIE ME THE ALL MEAT EXPERIENCE!" Yelled Cyborg prepared to blast the vegetarian to next Tuesday.

"DUDE, HAVE YOU EVEN BOTHERED TO CARE THAT I'VE TURNED INTO MOST OF THE ANIMALS ON THIS MENU!" BB yelled preparing to chomp down on Cyborg as a Tyrannosaurus Rex at a moment's notice.

"MEAT!"

"VEGGIE!" the other titans didn't bother listening to their bickering as they just tuned them out trying to decide which toppings they wanted for their pizza or as the two other titans, while Star fire was all but chugging down the mustard bottle reserved on the table.

"*Cough* *Cough*" now this caught their attention. They all stopped what they were doing as they turned to what they supposed was a new employee at the parlor. She blushed at the sudden amount of attention, her hair was an odd shade of brown with white tip, her cheeks now matching the sleeves of her uniform while an apron was strapped across her neck to only reveal her torn up jeans and her worn out sneakers.

"Um…can I take your order?" she said only above a whisper.

"Yes may we have your meat special please?" Cyborg said with a grin passing her his menu.

"Oh HELL NAW WERE HAVING THE VEGGIE SPECIAL PLEASE!" BB yelled as he slammed both his fists at the table and now glaring at her unintentionally causing her to take a step back.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU SCARED ANOTHER WAITRESS SHITLESS!" yelled Cyborg pointing at the girl as she was slowly trotting away from the table. Raven and Robin smirked clearly amused on the waitress's predicament.

"ME YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD HER THAT WE AGREED ON THE MEAT SPECIAL LIKE DUDE SO NOT COOL!" BB yelled transforming his head into a tiger roaring in his face.

"I KNOW YOU JUST DIDN'T ROAR AT ME!" Cyborg yelled through gritted teeth. 'Almost there' thought the waitress as she slowly to go back into the kitchen only to walk into her boss.

"Now where do you think you're going little lady?" asked the boss as they entered the kitchen which was squeaky clean and the tiles on the walls were bleach white making the refrigerators and stoves and ovens hardly noticeable throughout the room. "You told me you wouldn't have a problem with a few hyperactive teens remember." Said the boss who had a heavy western accent and wore a brown leather jacket, boots, pant, and to top it all of a brown cowboy hat.

"I know what I said before but those aren't just some hyperactive teens those guys are _the_ Teen Titans." She said stretching her arms out and waving them around her head emphasizing her point. 'Sigh' "I know and I wouldn't blame you if you just quit right now, that's what the other waitress' did." He said in a sad and monotone voice. "Fine I won't quit, I'll try to not be terrified out of my wits next time just it would have been better if you had told me sooner." 'Why am I always so soft damn it' she thought as she tried another approach making the boss all hype and happy again. "Good luck." Was all he said as he went back into his office to write up an extra Christmas bonus for Lindy 'I knew she was a keeper' thought the boss as he strolled down the hallway but not after catching a glimpse of Cyborg getting all up into the little green one's face.

"LISTEN GRASS STAIN ME AND THE REST OF THE TITANS AREN'T VEGAN FRIENDLY LIKE YOU NOW SHUT IT BEFORE I SHOVE THAT VEGGIE PIZZA UP YOUR-"

"Hey excuse me?" the waitress said cutting Cyborg off and catching BB by surprise causing him to jump out of his chair and slamming his butt against the concrete balcony.

"Ow…" said Beast Boy as he got up and tried to sit back down onto his chair only to yelp and jump right out of his seat. "I think I'll just stand." Said BB as he stood next to his now fallen chair not bothering to pick it up as he rubbed the purple and black spandex that could only be his rear end (Yes I said rear end what are you going to do about it. *Readers straps on a flamethrower…WHAT THE ## ! Now back to the story) *giggle* to all the titans surprise the waitress was trying so hard not to laugh, so hard that her cheeks were beginning to turn beet red. That was until the girl just burst out laughing holding the sides of her stomach as her insides began to tighten. "OMG Beast Boy was it?" the girl asked the green teen only to find him nod dumbstruck that he unintentionally made the new girl laugh.

"That…was…hilarious." She said through laughs until finally being able to recompose herself still leaning on the table for support. "We didn't exactly catch your name earlier." Said Robin shocked to see that his question made her stiffen for a moment before going back to her original posture. "It's because I never gave It." the girl stated raising both suspicion in both Robin and Raven. "Curiosity avails… Whatisyourname? Wheredoyoucomefrom? What'syourfavoritecolor? And wouldyouliketobemyfriend?" Asked Star fire not losing a beat as she asked all those questions in one breath. Shocked she hesitated to answer her questions.

"Um…Lindy I come from down the street, my favorite color is blue and uh sure." She said only to be tackled by Star fire and embraced into one of the strongest bear hugs she has ever experienced. "Oh glorious friend Lindy later we can go to the 'mall of shopping' yes?" Star fire asked

"….Can't…..breathe…" was Lindy's only reply as she began to see stars. "Oh sorry." Star fire replied releasing her inhuman grasp on the poor teen. "Uh…cant…got to…finish…home…work…assignments." Lindy said through breaths. "Oh maybe another time" said Star fire disappointment written all over her face as she now found an interest at the well paved concrete. "Yeah my shift is almost over so are you going to order or not?" asked Lindy as she grabbed her pen and notepad. "Yes we would like to have a cheese pie please." Said Robin beating the two before they begun to argue again. "Ok coming right up." She said as she scribbled down the order and walked towards the kitchen.

ROBINS POV

"I don't trust her." He told his team after she handed them their pizza and walked home making sure she was out of earshot.

"Dude she's like totally normal." Said Beast boy before he stuffed another slice into his mouth.

"Pfft like anyone who laughs at you or your jokes are normal." Said Cyborg as he sipped his cola

"Hey!" yelled BB

"I know but I just get a bad feeling coming from her." Replied Robin as he grabbed another slice as well.

"I agree with Robin she seemed worried about something that is until Beast Boy made her laugh." Said Raven glaring at BB who started to look at the sky while whistling a happy tune.

"But friend Lindy does not seem to put any threat to us." Stated Star fire confused on why Lindy might be a threat to them.

"Yeah Robin don't you think you're a little over your head with this one I mean common the girl was in her teens just like us, unlike us she possesses no powers." Said Cyborg grabbing the remaining slice and stuffing it in his mouth before anybody could object.

"No Cyborg this isn't like Slade I just keep getting a weird vibe from that girl." Robin said as he got up and leaped off the balcony only to fall on his R-cycle to head off to Titans Tower as the rest just got up and walked to the T-car.

Unknown POV

'The girl seems suspicious do you think we should just ignore it great grandfather' the teen thought as he was dressed in a black shirt with grey jeans, and black sneaker. His hair was spiky in the front but smooth on the back of his head and surprisingly white. But to top it all off his skin was as pale as a ghost and his eyes were an odd shade of blue. 'No grandson don't ignore the girl but also remember the mission you must retrieve the book no matt-''Yeah Yeah don't need to remind me but the girl in the cloak seems familiar' he thought as the titans rode off towards Titans Tower 'You don't think I know that, a great evil is inside that one as for the other in the uniform don't let her out of your sights got it' 'Yes grandfather I understand' he thought in his head as he split himself in two using his magic to make a duplicate of himself one following and tailing Lindy, and the other heading towards Titans Tower.

Ravens POV

As she got into the tower she went into her room to try and finish a book. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. And then the presence was gone, something told her to look to her left on where her mirror was to find a white rose lying there next to her mirror out of thin air. 'Strange' she thought as she went towards it and to her surprise as soon as she touched it she could feel that the person who sent this mysterious flower was overwhelmingly powerful. *Gasp* she dropped the flower as soon as she felt the power course through her veins. She stared at the flower for what seemed like forever only to go back to her book.

*Knock* *Knock* 'Great when it was getting to the best part' she thought as she moved towards the door to open it a crack to open the door to non-other than Robin the team leader.

"Raven are you okay?" Robin asked. 'Does he know?' she thought as she replied "Yes I'm fine Robin anything else you want to ask?"

"No nothing else I just had a nagging feeling that something was happening to you seemed to have gone to your room as soon as we came back you sure you're ok?"

"Fine." She replied as she closed the door in his face and returned to her book. 'I knew I couldn't defeat the dragon on my own and as soon as he grabbed me-'*Knock* *Knock* 'great another interruption' she thought as she walked towards the door to find Star fire on the other end. "Raven I have ventured to the 'mall of shopping' and learned about the 'hair do' would you like to partake in this earthly custom with me?" Star fire asked

"No." Raven replied as she shut the door in Star fires face and walked back onto her bed to continue her book. 'As the dragon picked me up I-'*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* 'OK THAT'S IT!' she thought as she stormed to the door and yanked it open as her hair began to be encompassed in a new purple aura. "What!" she yelled as Cyborg and BB finally began to come out of their shock at the new hair style. "Get ready to put your hands together for the game that has begun to become popular around the world, the new game me and Cyborg just made up…"

"Stank ball." The two titans said in unison holding up a round pile of what she presumed was a pile of BB socks. "No." she said as she was about to shut the door only for it to be intercepted by BB foot. "Aw common you don't have to play we just need a referee." BB Said as he held up a stripped black and white cloak. 'Oh god…' "The answer is still no." she said as she pushed his foot out and shut the door, this ticked BB off.

"Common Raven be normal for a change you're just inside your dark room with all your books all day, you're so weird!" he yelled to the door causing shocking Raven. "Am I weird." She said to herself as she sat on the edge of her bed holding the book to her chest.

"No." replied the book shocking Raven and causing her to drop the book.

"Ow…" it said.

"Did you just…" Raven began to ask.

"Talk yes would you mind picking me up you sort of dropped me on my spine." The book finished.

"Oh sorry but books aren't suppose to talk." Raven said as she picked up the book and put it on a table handle.

"But I am not an ordinary book I am Melchior of Nol at your service milady." Melchior/Book replied. (You know what just to not confuse the two I'll just call him Melchior.)

"Melchior of Nol? But then you fought the dragon Roreck over-"

"Over a thousand years ago yes and I have been waiting for someone to free me from this curse, I've been waiting for you Raven." Replied Melchior. Shifting the book pages to a drawing of raven floating in thin air.

This caused Raven to blush as she encompassed her magic through her hand and touched the book only for the book to cancel out her powers. "Sorry the curse is just too strong for me to break." She said as she slumped back down in her bed.

"That's ok can we just…talk then?" he asked as they started to discuss each other's adventures.

Unknown's POV

'Great Grandfather it's confirmed, the sorceress has the book and she found out what you trapped inside it not long ago.' He thought. 'Great this just makes it a bit more complicated then, Lorack I'm going to need you to watch this girl as well she can get involved in this mess.' Roreck replied through his thoughts. 'And also Lorack.' 'Yes Roreck.' Lorack replied. 'Try not to get attached to her ok.' Said Roreck. 'Sorry I can't keep any promises there.' He replied as he faded back into the shadows on top of the Titans Tower as the sun began to set.

** So review plz, pretty plz with ice cream and those little black bat gummys and sprinkles on top. And PM me this is my first fanfic and i could use all the help i could get and also tell me if i should continue on with the story well that's all folks. *he says as he jumps into a Loney Tunes ending***

**"Hey." says porky pig  
**

**"And Goodnight." he yells as the screen turns black.  
**


	2. New Hero's?

**Hey guys this is the second chapter to mhe story hope you guys like and and sorry i couldn't upload any images of Lorack or Lindy i tried drawing them but i just tore them up after like my third try so yea now on with chapter two.**

Chapter 2: New Hero's?

Lindy's POV

I was walking down the street and finally made it to my apartment complex. 'Home sweet home' she thought as she entered to complex and went upstairs to her apartment 3B. But she couldn't stop herself from feeling that something wasn't right. As she got to the third floor she went to room 3B and opened the apartment door and turned the lights on to find that there in her living room, on her sofa was what looked to be a man with a mask which revealed only one eye bronze on one side and opaque on the other.

"It's about time you got home you had me worried that you got mugged or something, then again we both know that wouldn't be a problem no don't we Lindy." The mysterious character said standing up to reveal that he was holding her family photo.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she snarled.

"My, that's not how you're suppose to treat your guests now is it Lindy." He replied as he handed her back her photo.

"For who I am well I was once close friends with your father, you might even say we were like brothers." The man replied as he sat back down on my white couch.

"I would remember my father talking about a creepy dude that always wears a mask." Lindy replied.

"Ah the witty banter just like your father." The man replied.

"So what are you doing here then?" she asked

"I'm getting to that part, one day your father and I we began to take different paths him as an international meta-human agent and me a mastermind super villain." He said shocking Lindy to her core. "Now you already knew about your father, once we met again his task was to take me out but he failed just like so many others." He said. "And like all the others that tried to dispose of me I disposed of them." *Gasp* "No way you were-"

"Yes Lindy I was the one who killed your family, well I can't take all the credit I sent two assassins to do the dirty work for me. But you slipped away and now I'm going to finish what I started." He said as he put on two gauntlets that was hooked behind his back.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." She stated as she went into her fighting stance. "Hiyah!" she yelled as she ran towards the man ready to punch him square in the face only for him to catch her hand and using her momentum against her punch her in the stomach making her body limp and gasping for air as he flung her towards the couch, breaking the stomps so it just crashed on the floor.

"You like the gauntlets there specified for meta-humans when a meta-human comes in contact with the gauntlets it neutralize all there pertaining powers, face it Lindy you're as good as dead without your powers." He hissed as he approached her stalking slowly towards her as Lindy stood there on the couch paralyzed with fear.

"It's over Lindy no one's here to save you now." He said only a few feet away from the trembling teen.

"I'd beg to differ." Said a teen with white hair and blues eyes as he materialized out of nowhere, grabbed a hold of the man's shoulder and flung him to the other side of the apartment and into Lindy's small 20 to 20 inch TV hanging on the wall.

"And who are you suppose to be?" said the man with the mask as he grabbed his now limp shoulder that was scatted with the glass from the TV as he began to stand up.

"You shouldn't be concerned about who I am you should be more concerned about if one of us is going to leave here alive or not." The teen stated making sure that I was in back of him so he could protect me.

"Arrogant much oh well you do have potential and Lindy this isn't over." The man said as he grabbed a smoke bomb from inside his shoulder pads. "One day you will tremble when you hear the name SLADE!" he yelled as he threw the smoke bomb on the ground crowding the two teens in smoke. Once the smoke cleared he was gone. The teen looked down at me and said, "Are you ok milady is there anything broken?" he asked as he pulled me off the couch to survey me better. When all of a sudden his hands were surrounded in a blue sphere and he touched the center of my chest. And as soon as he touched my center I felt relief course through my whole being.

"Well your ok now I must be going it was a pleasure to meet you Lindy and a word of advice, move out." He said as he walked towards the still open door.

"Wait you never told me your name." I said stopping him in his tracks. He turned around and smiled at me.

"My names Lorack, Lorack of Nol at your service milady." He said as he bowed. "I will be watching you in case that waste of human resources Slade comes to attack you till then." Lorack said as he materialized a flower out of his right hand and threw it at me, out of instincts I caught it. "Goodbye and may we meet under better circumstances." He said as blue sphere surrounded him and a blinding flash of light that lasted two seconds and he was gone. I smelled the flower and to my surprise it smelled like blueberries, my favorite fruit. 'This guy sure knows how to make an impression.' She thought as she twiddled the flower in her left hand. 'Then again now I have to find a new place to crash.' She thought as she surveyed her apartment to find that the only thing that wasn't torn up was her mini fridge that was right next to her couch for convenient reasons.

Ravens POV

"This Beast Boy character sounds smashing you must be the luckiest girl in the world." Malchoir said every word filled with sarcasm.

*giggle* "Your funny, wait you don't think I'm weird?" I asked.

"Not at all you're dark, and dark things are misunderstood but I feel like I can understand you." He said.

"I feel the same way." I replied as I could feel my cheeks begin to turn red. "Um Malchoir did you send me this flower?" I asked hoping that it was him as I grabbed the flower and brought it up to the page where it showed a half ripped drawing of him.

"Oh no, this can't be how could he still be alive!" Said Malchoir alarmed about the flower.

"What is it?" I asked hoping that it wasn't anything bad.

"If I am correct then the person who sent you this flower is no other than Rorek or a distant relative his aura is engulfed all over the flower." He stated scaring me to no end. 'Great a dragon is interested in me what else can go wrong.' I thought as I yawned 'damn it I just had to jinx myself.'

"You need your sleep but tomorrow I will teach you everything I know about magic if you are to defeat Rorek." He said.

"Promise me you will be here when I wake up."I said.

"I Promise." He said as he made a paper rose out of his book pages.

**_The Next Day…_**

*Yawn* I woke up to find that Malchoir was still next to my bedside the paper flower sticking out of his book.

"Good morning Raven you ready to get started?" he asked as I laid him back on the table handle.

"Sure what do you need me to do?" I asked as he explained all the ingredients needed for the potion.

BB's POV

I felt bad about how I treated Raven yesterday so I decided that today I would apologize. So I walked up to Raven's room to find the strangest thing. Raven giggling to a guy named Malchoir?

"Um Raven I just came here to apologize about yesterday I'm sorry." I said only to hear a male voice say. "Shhh maybe if we stay quiet he'll go away." *giggle* there it was again. And then the door opens revealing her in her blue cloak. "I forgive you now leave." She said as she shut the door.

"But I thought I heard someone else in there with you, you sure your ok?" I asked only for Raven to open the door and reply. "Yes I'm ok and it's just me in here and a really good book." She said as she shut the door again "Well ok then." I said as I walked back to the ops room.

Ravens POV

"I've never heard about this spell before where have you learned it from?" I asked

"It's in the Gallian scrolls." Malchoir replied.

"You've read the Gallian scrolls?" I asked astounded since the Gallian scrolls were one of many famous magic scrolls lost in history.

"Yes when you're stuck inside a book there isn't much to do but read." He replied as I set the final ingredient into the potion.

"Wait there is just one thing missing." He said and in a flash he cut a lock of my hair as it drifted into the small bowl. "A lock of hair from a beautiful maiden." He said causing me to blush for the umpteenth time.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked I always thought I was pretty in my own way but never beautiful.

"Yes I do." He replied.

"Well if I can't break the curse I can at least get you out of that dreaded book." I said as I blew the powder onto the book causing the books pages to tear away from the book to create a paper the form of a man with grey eyes. We began to start to touch each other's finger until as soon as they touched his whole hand turn back into little strips of paper.

"I forgot that the curse is still in effect, you might have gotten me out of the book but I'm still bound to the book." He said. "Well then it's time I taught you everything I know." He said as books began to surround the both of us. And he even transferred the information into my gemstone chakra changing my cloak instead of blue into a milky white. I went to the ops room to see how the others would react and to get a cup of tea and just like I hoped they were all speechless.

"Oh dear Raven we can't wait to meet this Malchoir of yours." Star fire said as she shook me like a rag doll.

"I can't wait to introduce him to you to wait how did you guys know about Malchoir?" I asked only to get BB to start scratching the back of his head.

"I sort of have been a fly on your wall hehehe." BB said as he morphed into a fly.

"Strange you look more like a rat to me." I said as soon as I said rat he morphed into one.

"What? How did you morph me?" he asked only to be interrupted by the blaring alarms.

"Titans go!" yelled Robin causing the rest of the titans excluding Raven run through the ops door.

"Yo Raven you coming or not?" asked BB as he left the ops room leaving Raven as she sighed and followed her friends.

Lorack's POV

'Rorek I'm going to need to let the teen superhero's capture me if I am to get close enough to that book.' 'Is this a scheme to try to get closer to the girl in the cloak?' Asked Rorek, 'Yeah but it will still work.' Replied Lorack. 'Fine but if things go south I blame you.' Said Rorek. 'To think that over a thousand years has past and your still the cocky and arrogant sorcerer that taught me my skills in the art of magic.' I said. 'Old habits die hard.' He replied as I saw a mechanical heart engulfed a girl and trap her inside its body. 'No don't intervene just yet wait for them to arrive, hide in the shadows.' 'Fine.' I replied as I went into an alley and waited.

Ravens POV

When we got to where the danger was at I was more than pissed to find out that the same villain I tore to pieces the other day was standing there with a little girl inside of it as a hostage. "When I tear you to pieces this time I'm going to make sure that you stay torn, Azarath Necriom Norack!"I yelled and as I said those words my black mantra was poured out of me and onto the heart engulfing it in black mantra. "Raven stop!" BB yelled.

"I Can't…!" I yelled as the black mantra was destroying the heart. Then all of a sudden I could feel the same overwhelming power from before. 'Oh no.' I thought as in the blink of an eye a two hands covered my eyes and mouth and a person whispered into my ear. "Why would a beautiful soul like you miss with dark magic?" the stranger asked running a chill down my spine as I started to calm down and the mantra on the heart other known as Cardiac begun to subside. And then he let go of me and floated towards the heart where he whispered a few words and tore the Cardiac to pieces and astonishingly not landing a single scratch on the girl.

"Hey there are you ok?" the guy with pale skin and white hair asked the little girl.

"Yeah thank you for saving me are you a super hero or something?" the little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

"I guess you could say that kid now go on to your house I bet your parents are worried sick ok." said the mysterious teen to the little girl.

"Ok thanks again." The girl said as she ran back to her house giggling the whole way. And then he began to walk down the street until Robin yelled "Wait." Causing the white haired stranger to stop dead in his tracks.

"Yes." The stranger replied his back still turned.

"You are going to need to come with us for questioning." Said Robin holding his Bo staff. "Or are we going to have to do this the hard way." He finished standing in a fighting position.

"Well I'd love to see you try." he said as he turned around and just raised his right hand and motioned it in a 'come at me' motion.

"Titans go!" he yelled as the team disbanded and went in different angle to try to capture the stranger. Star fire threw her star bolts at the stranger only for him to incase a shield over him with one finger while yawning with his other hand. Then Robin threw some explosive ice disk freezing the shield only for him to appear behind Raven.

"Hey there beautiful I thought you were the good gal." he said, now that I can get a good look at him I could see that this guy had an odd shade of blue for eyes almost like a storm raging in the ocean type of blue and for a moment I got lost in them.

"I am." I replied after a minute and incased a car in my mantra as I threw at it him from behind only for him to swipe his hand behind his back slicing the car in two.

"Neat trick using an odd method of telekinesis's, hmmm ah now I remember the people of Azarath used that same technique interesting." He said as I just floated there and stared at him.

"How do you know about Azar?" I asked only for the stranger to be blasted away by Cyborgs sonic canon.

"Booyeah." Cyborg yelled as the stranger fell onto a car. That was all he said as he was blasted into the air by a blue sphere that came from the white haired stranger as it exploded in front of him. "Now you know how it feels to be blasted." The stranger said only for BB to come out of hiding and morph into an anaconda and wrap himself around the mysterious teen.

"To think that I was worried about you guys actually beating me." The stranger stated as he grabbed BB by the collar as his arms were conducting electricity and electrocutes him causing him to change back into his human form as the stranger blew into his face causing him to fall back slamming his body down onto the street.

"Ahh." The stranger then yelled out in pain as a girl in a red and black stripped spandex on the bottom half of her costume while it was all black on the top comes out of nowhere and kicks him in the back. Causing him to stumble and fall on the floor.

"Ow…oh I see that you finally decided to be a hero then." The stranger said to the new heroin as he slowly got on his hands to try to stand up. While the heroin's long brown hair was sticking out of her hood like mask waving with the wind while her face was concealed by a domino mask just like Robins.

"How did you-'she asked only to be cut off by the other stranger. "I'm a sorcerer I can tell by how familiar your aura is just next time don't hit me after I save you." He stated as he enveloped her in a blue triangle emitting from his hands expanding trapping her inside.

"Hey!" the heroin yelled banging her hands, fist clenched on the blue isolated chamber.

"Sorry but you got to stay out of this." He said to her as he faced us with his hands held up in the air. "If you leave her alone I will go with you." He stated as he crouched down on his knees his hands behind his back. "Ok then Raven surround him with your magic, Star fire go with her in case he tries to escape we'll meet you all up at the tower." Robin stated as he went towards his r-cycle and rode off towards Titans Tower while BB and Cyborg got inside the T-car and followed. As I enveloped the white haired teen in my magic I could sense fear from the heroin but not for her safety but for the strangers. 'Why would she worry for him?' I thought as I saw the stranger get into a lotus position and begin to mediate. 'I seriously need to question this guy.' I thought only for one of my emotions to break through my mental shields. "Common Raven he's brave and cunning and you have to admit he is sort of hot.' Brave said throwing me off about the whole 'hot' part. 'I seriously need to meditate but not after confronting Malchoir.' I thought as I floated into the air as I dragged the black sphere holding the teen in as Star fire followed me, I could sense the curiosity flowing off her in waves about the white haired teen.

Lindys POV

As the Teen Titans finally left with Lorack the energy surrounding me finally disappeared. "Great the one time I want to play hero and I kick the one person who actually saved me." I said to myself as I walked in the streets. 'Then again he did hurt Beast Boy…' "Wait what the…where did that come from?" I thought as I went back to the reason why I even came here in the first place.

_*Flashback_

I stayed there absorbing everything that has just happened. And one thing stuck out from all the others. 'I don't have a place to go.' I thought as I grabbed my backpack and put some clothing, a costume my dad got and designed for me in case I ever went into the superhero business and a few snacks just in case. And I decided that the only person who would probably be able to help me was my boss Ted short for Teddy. As I made this conclusion I walked towards the pizza parlor with my backpack hanging behind my back just hoping that he was still there in his office. As I finally made it to the pizza parlor I find that Teddy was a waiter and that he was waiting a table that was surrounded by cops. As I went inside I go up to Ted and tell him that I had something important to ask him.

"All right Lindy just wait for me inside my office I'll be right with you." He told me as I walked towards his office and opens the office door to find what could be the cleanest office I have ever seen. His leather chair was black and slick as his desk was all clean a jar filled with pens and pencils on the left hand side of his desk as a few stacks of papers occupied the right side. "Ok Lindy so what is it you wanted to talk about?" Ted asked as he came into the office.

"Well um…since you already know that I don't have family here and also since my apartment was robbed…" I said.

"Oh my gods are you ok what happened?" he asked as he patted me down making sure that I had no injuries.

"Yeah I'm ok I actually called the police to report the situation but they said that since this is Jump City and they get reports about robberies everyday that now I'm on a waiting list, heck I got ten other people in front of me so I was wondering if I could stay with you for a bit." I said bracing myself for sheer rejection, the sheer rejection that never came.

"Of course you can stay with me, you can stay with me for as long as you want I just got you to do me one little favor, can you got waits the table with the cops I just have too much of a headache to do it and when you're done we'll go to my place ok." He told me as I felt joy course through me for the first time in a very long time.

"Sure thing boss this should be quick I'll be right back." I said as I raced out of the office grabbed my pen and note pad from my secret hiding place in the kitchen and walked towards the laughter of men crowding the table.

"Hey guys you ready for me to take your order?" I asked for none of them to pay any not even a smidge of attention to me.

"Hey did you hear about that mechanical heart? I hear that it is still out there I'm just glad we don't have to deal with those types of problems." Said one of the cops in the table.

"I know right I got a report that the heart character is attacking 147th street on Ridge Way Rood but nothing the Teen Titans can't handle." Said another cop.

"I mean they have fought more powerful villains like that mysterious Slade." Said another cop.

"HEY!" I yelled catching all of their attentions. "Are you going to order or not." I asked.

"Actually we were just leaving I mean the hospitality in this place is just sad right guys." Said on cop. "Right!" said the others as one by one they exited the pizza parlor. "Well that was a total waste of time." I said to myself as I walked to the office. "Ok boss it's all done we can go now." I said as I walked into the room to find Ted in his chair playing a gun game on his monitor.

"Um uh well ok then we can go then." He said as he quickly grabbed his jacket from the chair and walked out of his office me tailing him as we made it to the parking lot. To find that Ted rode a 2000 Durango as we got inside and headed to his house. As soon as we arrived to his house and to my surprise it was actually a condo modern too.

"Wow." I said as we walked inside to find a flat screen plasma TV hanging on the wall, three couches all decorated, the dining room to have a silver laptop on a decorated jet black table with a China set displayed in a glass cavern, and when we went into the kitchen he had a fridge and not a mini fridge but THE fridge, a table, and a cutting board with a few dozen knives in a jar.

"Yeah well make yourself at home I've got a spare room in the attic, sorry I know it isn't much but it isn't that's stuffy up there." He said as he put his jacket on the couch and just laid on one of the couches and turned on the TV to fox 5(OMG American Idol is so funny, sorry couldn't help myself now on with thy story.)

"Thanks really um I've got to go somewhere so I'll be right back um thanks again and bye." I said as I went up the steps to find a door at the end of the hallway and as soon as I opened it I found more steps until I found the attic with a glass ceiling, a mirror in the corner of the room, two windows on each side of the room, and a twin sized bed. 'Pfft not much my butt.' I thought as I got comfortable on the twin sized bed and changed into my costume.

"I wonder if the titans will recognize me." I said to myself as I put on my mask and leap out of one of the windows.

_END OF FLASHBACK*_

"I just really hope that Lorack doesn't do anything stupid." I said to myself as I walked back to Ted's house.

BB POV

I couldn't shake the feeling that I've met that girl before all my instincts were screaming at me that I knew that girl. Plus that outfit was awesome I mean it complemented the girl well. But the thing that really caught my eye was the hair and her scent. 'I will not be shy next time, next time I will meet her.' I thought determined to thank the girl that avenged me even though she really didn't want to after finding out it was the mysterious guy. I thought as we got near Titans Tower.

Ravens POV

As we got into the tower Robin was already there as I let the shield go allowing the teen to float in the air in the ops room unaware that her shield was down. That was until he opened one of his eyes. "So…where do you want me to go for your 'Questioning'?" the stranger asked to Robin earning him a raised eyebrow as the stranger let his feet fall from the lotus position allowing him to walk.

"Follow me and we will get this done Raven since he is a sorcerer I think this is your territory so could you interrogate him." "I-"but I couldn't finish my sentence before I was rudely interrupted by the stranger. "Actually she wouldn't mind at all you wouldn't believe how curious your two friends were about me, oh and Star fire was it I would love to be your friend." The stranger said shocking me 'He heard everything I thought!' only for me to be brought back to reality by seeing the stranger being unfazed by one of Star fire's bear hugs.

"Sure Robin I just got to do something in my room first though I'll be right back." I said as I morphed into a raven and shot straight into my room to find Malchoir reading a book.

"You taught me dark magic!" I yelled at him as I saw him jump for a split second.

"Yes I did unlike other people we could understand dark things." He said only to get near me and whisper into my ear. "He's here I could sense his presence in the tower be careful." He said as he departed from me to return to his book. "It's almost time Raven come back later ok." He said as he stared into his book unaware that Raven already left and went into the interrogation room to find the stranger in a chair on the other side of the one sided mirror, and as soon as I walked in he stares into the one sided mirror straight at me and grins at me sending goose bumps crawling all over my skin like a bunch of insects just crawling against my skin.

"Raven you ready we will be here in case he tries to escape." Robin said but I could hear the doubt in his voice as Cyborg and BB finally make it and enter the room.

"I'll be fine wish me luck." I said as I walked into the room the stranger looking down onto the table as the door shut behind me locking us both inside.

"I'm terribly sorry I read your thought while I was meditating it was none of my business and I shouldn't have done it, heck I won't even blame you if you never trust me ever again but I'm going to ask you this one question before we continue with the interrogation. Where is the book containing Malchoir?" he asked now looking straight at me his eyes piercing through me.

"Who are you?" I stammer out.

"Who do you think I am?" The stranger stated as he looked back down at the table.

"Are you connected to Rorek?" I asked.

"Heh you could say that I'm a relative he was extraordinarily powerful a thousand years ago now wouldn't you be afraid if I told you I surpass even his power?" the stranger stated causing my whole body to freeze on the spot. 'If he is more powerful than Rorek then the team has no chance of beating him' I thought as I just stared at him in awe.

"Now I'm sorry if I scared you I didn't mean to but I'm seriously going to need that book, I have a thing to settle with Malchoir. But if you won't give it to me willingly then I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have to use force which I don't want to do to a beautiful lady as yourself." He said as he began to stand up and looked me straight in the face causing me to blush.

"Since I already know your name Raven I'll tell you mine, my name is Lorack, Lorack of Nol." He stated as he bowed at me and kissed the back of my hand causing me to blush an even deeper crimson. 'Wait Lorack of Nol?'I thought as I just stared at him.

"As much as I love making you blush to no end can you may be at least let me talk to the book." He said as he looked at the floor.

"Sorry but I can't I know what you are planning and as much as I would like to I can't." I said only for him to look at me disappointment written all over his face.

"Well did you at least like the flower I gave you." He asked as he looked me in the face.

"Yes it was lovely." I said.

"Well then I'm really sorry I'm going to have to do this no hard feeling ok I mean I really don't want to hurt you or your friends but then again this is beyond you or me." He said as his hands began to glow blue.

"And so am I" I said as my hand began to glow black. And then he whispered a few words that I could barely hear and then the next thing I know there were three Lorack's in the same room.

"Well if this is the last time I see you then I was glad that I met someone that I could relate to." They all said as two of them disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke leaving one in the room.

"Sorry Raven but I can't let you leave." Said the clone as he teleported in front of the door.

"Well then this is going to be fun." I said as I put up a smirk as I blasted the doors hinges off along with the clone into the outside of the room where the other clone was occupying the other titans. The titans weren't fairing so well as I entered the outside of the room all of them were banging a triangular dome as the clone was just yawning watching them struggle until he saw me.

"Raven we can't let you interfere." said the two clones as they blocked the door.

"Didn't expect you guys too, Atharaz Mentrium Zinthos!" I yelled blasting them again at the door catching them completely off guard.

"Borcam helium!" yelled one of the clones on the ground incasing my feet in ice, only for me to break through it easily with my mantra. Then the titans started reeling in through the interrogation room door free from the dome. "Sorry Lorack we failed you." Said the two clones simultaneously as they both disappeared in a huff on blue smoke. They began to run to raven's room after hearing a few crashes.

Lorack's POV

I teleported outside the interrogation room. I went going dorm to dorm until I came to a rather dark purple room with a nightstand holding a book. 'Careful Lorack this seems like a trap.' Said Rorek through his thoughts. 'I know but it's the only way to lure him out.'I replied as the sliding doors closed in front of me suddenly papers daggers were thrown at me only for me to wave my hands in front of them stopping it a foot away from me.

"You aren't Rorek but you do possess his similar aura." Stated a guy as he came out of the shadows, he looked to be somehow created by paper.

"No I am not and why did you take my great grandfathers looks? Did you feel that bad after the battle that you had no dignity changing back into your true form?" I asked only for the guy to throw more daggers at me as I dodged instead piercing the book on a shelf and causing the shelf to fall and crash onto the floor.

"How dare you!" he yelled completely outraged about my statement throwing more daggers across the room breaking more stuff only for me to grab the book and block a dagger aimed for me as it sliced the book.

"Agggh!" the guy known as Malchoir yelled out in pain as he fell to the floor trying to put back the papers that were slowing drifting apart from his body.

"Malchoir!" yelled Raven as she stormed into the room with the rest of the Teen Titans.

"Raven use the spell I taught you please before I become nothing but pieces of paper." Malchoir pleaded as his face slowly began to drift apart.

"Norcan Lubreum Moral Lunack!" Raven yelled as she encompassed her magic in her magic as a white beam struck out of the book and she could see the names change from Rorek the dragon to Malchoir the dragon. "Oh no Rorek wasn't the dragon." Raven said to herself as Malchoir popped out of the pages fully restored to his dragon form as he grabbed Lorack and crashed through the roof.

Lindy's POV

I was staring at the ceiling when a blinding white light illuminated the sky turning it green. "Oh no Lorack what have you gotten yourself into?" she asked herself as she went into her costume and leaped out of her window following the white light.

**So thanks for reading and review!**


	3. Goodbyes

**So sorry for the late update was reading this awesome fanfic written by TheTragicHero so here it is the next chapter to this fanfic enjoy.**

Lorack's POV

"NOOO!" I yelled as I was drag to the roof completely caught by surprise. Malchoir was now in his dragon form I tried to use my magic but his grip was crushing me causing me to lose thought and concentration. The Titans arrive at the roof as they all assaulted Malchoir but even with the four titans combined strength they couldn't defeat Malchoir and was defeated in a matter of minutes.

"Now let's see if I can't have some fun with you." Said Malchoir as he tossed me in the air and pierced through my whole being with his glowing ember claws separating me in half in front of the gasping titans, sending me to the left side of the roof while Rorek disoriented and dazed was sent crashing to the right side. "I'm sorry master I've failed you…" I said as I felt as though I was being lifted in the air before I fell unconscious.

Rorek's POV

I lifted myself up from the ground as I regained my strength only to see in horror as Malchoir was out of the book, in his dragon form, and to make things even worse was holding Lorack in his claws as he just stayed there limp while his eyes were closed. 'He has separated me from Lorack? How was that even possible?' I thought as I stood up and sent a white beam towards Malchoir only for him to breathe out fire intercepting my attack as they both collided.

"So Rorek this is your great grandson, then let's make this interesting since it's already a two on one match. I guess I'll just have to suck the energy out of your little prodigy here." Malchoir said as he lifted Lorack up towards his face as the dragon opened his jaws as he began to suck the life essence and his magic out of him only for Raven to come out from the hole in the roof and blast Lorack instead of Malchoir as he continued to suck his blue soul.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled Raven as she continued to throw beams of dark energy at Malchoir as the last amount of blue mist lift Lorack's mouth and into Malchoir causing him to let go of the boy as he landed in my white magic as I managed to intercept the fall.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Rorek his power, oh his power is so much stronger than yours, I could feel his energy course through me flowing into me, and I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" Malchoir yelled as threw five fireballs at me and Raven only for us to cover us and her team mates with a double black and white shield.

"Raven I will keep Malchoir occupied I need you to get the book, you four I need you to protect Lorack's body if Malchoir destroys his body his soul will be trapped inside Malchoir forever understood." I said as they all nodded. "On three we all go to our tasks one…two…THREE!" I yelled as the titans grabbed Lorack's body and hid on the roof while Raven went to prepare for the curse as I blasted everything I had at Malchoir, as he breathed fire, our blasts colliding trying to overpower the other one only for him to pour in more fire but this time the color changed to blue blasting me half way across the roof.

"You can't win you might still be young and powerful but your grandson he surpasses you, I and Raven's power combined, face it Rorek you couldn't save your son, his family, not even your beloved after I burned her to a crisp." Said Malchoir, now this pissed me off.

"How dare you go into Lorack's thoughts and memories I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" I yelled as I blasted him pouring all the energy I had into one final blow catching him off guard and as he helplessly plummeted into the ocean. As I fell to my knees hoping that it was over only for Malchoir to fly back up at incredible speed and swoop down and grab me only to slam me back into the ground creating a huge crater on the roof.

"How did it feel to see one of my heirs find your home and burn down everything you held dear while you were off in the forest to help train Lorack?" Malchoir hissed.

"How did it feel when you got back you could hear their screams echo through the house? And how did it feel when Lorack was consumed by his own mantra as he watched the scene and was sent into a three months coma only to awaken a different person now more broken than ever? Only to feel happy to see that you were the first one he would see and happier to help a girl, a troubled girl in jump city, it was that one glimpse of his old self that you thought that the plan would go as planned to become his old self." Malchoir hissed as he tightens the grip around me causing me to hear various cracks and experience excruciating pain.

"But now you lost even your grandson, your last bit of hope and once I am done with you I will rule this city and then the world!" he yelled as he fueled his mouth with fire like he did so many years ago.

"You're. Such. A. Fool." I said through breaths as I grabbed a hold of both his claws. "Nabutom Spiritum Releases!" I yelled as duel white beams shot from my hands as it electrocuted Malchoir as blue beams of mist were now surrounding myself as Malchoir tried with all his might to get of my steel grip.

"NOOOO!" He bellowed as the blue mist was slowly begun to surround me as the last of the blue mist finally was extracted from Malchoir. I flung him into the air as he crashed back down on the roof giving me a good thirty seconds to reach Lorack. I ran as fast as I could to Lorack as the Teen Titans crowded him watching intently at Malchoir making sure he doesn't get up.

"Spiritum releases!" I yelled as I poured the blue mist back into his body only for Lorack to begin to jerk and spasm as his eyes shot open, only for him to suck back all of the mist in an instant catching me off guard. 'He's really grown that powerful.' I thought as I stared at him as he tilts his head absorbing his surroundings.

"So then I guess me and Raven can take it from here." He said as he got up.

"You remember the curse don't you?" I asked.

"Of course I do, you were the one who had me memorize it when I was five incase I had to trap something inside an inanimate object." He said as we heard rustling come from where Malchoir was as he slowly began to get up.

"Raven now!" I yelled as Raven came out of the hole with the book in her hands.

"Raven pass me the book." Lorack told Raven as she passed him the book as he just casually walked up in front of the dragon as he still struggled to get up.

"It was a tremendous disappointment to finally get to see you in person now get inside the book, Yeritum Clowintum Norack!" he yelled as the book began to glow blue and flip to random pages as a blue light beamed at the dragon sucking him inside the book.

"NOOO!" the dragon bellowed as I sucked him into the book.

"Now Rorek." He said as he turned towards me and the Titans. "Are we going to fuse back together to finish this mission or are you just going to sit on your lazy ass all day." I finished as everybody except Rorek looked shocked at my statement.

"You do know how stuffy it is inside you right, I mean sure I work as your conscience but seriously do I we have to fuse back so soon." I said as I walked up to him.

"Yes we do but fine have it your way we'll fuse back in the other dimension when we get there now open the portal an here." He said as he handed me the book. "I want to see my final goodbyes to my new acquaintances incase the mission fails." He said as he walked up to the titans. 'Of course leave the thousand year old mage to do the hard work, I taught you well.' I thought as I opened a portal using my white mantra.

Lorack's POV

"You can come out now." I said to no one in particular only to see Lindy in her suit come out of the roof door.

"Wait what!" Yelled Cyborg. "How did you get into the tower?!" he finished pissed off that a common heroin can hack into the computers mainstream so easily.

"The only way that I could, I hacked inside." She said as she looked at me. "So you're finally going." She said in a sad voice.

"Yup but don't worry my friends here will help you out and take care of you from the whole Slade situation now wont you." I said as they all gaped at me.

"Of course, anyone who is enemies with Slade is a friend of ours." Said BB as he approached Lindy. "Plus the outfit really suits you." He complimented her causing her to blush from underneath her mask.

"And Raven." I said as I went towards her as she was on the edge of the roof looking out into the sunset.

"Yes Lorack." She said I could feel the pain she was going through hit me in waves.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet the troubled girl in Jump city." I said as she turned towards me tears forming in her eyes as she was trying to hold them back.

"Why would you want to see me?" she asked.

"Because we are similar in many ways than one and I will miss you most of all." I said as she hugged me and cried on my shoulder. "It's ok Raven we will meet again." I whispered to her causing her to look up at me her eyes wet with tears. "And has anyone told you, you look beautiful when you're crying." I said causing her to blush and let go of me.

"See you guys and may we meet again in the future." I said to them all as me and Rorek went into the dimensional portal only to land in a world that was consumed with fire and lava, the city ruined and torn, and to top it all off the humans in this dimension were turned to stone.

"So it has begun." I said to Rorek as we were faced with a demon leaning against Titans tower.

"Yes Lorack prepare yourself." Rorek said as he stood in a fighting stance holding the book against his thigh using his right arm.

**Hehehehe I think i sort of gave it away a bit in the ending so yea u like it? hate it? want me to burn it in the flames of hell? well review.**


End file.
